Avenger (Fate/Destruction)
Avenger '''is the Avenger Class Servant in the Sixth Holy Grail War of Fate/Destruction. Avenger doesn't have a specific master; when Angra Mainyu was afraid that the heroes would succeed with separating him from Gilgamesh, Angra took control of one of the Heroes sitting on the Throne of Heroes and summoned him as Avenger to help them. Profile Identity Avenger's Identity Saber's true identity is '''Sir. Lancelot, one of the most prominent members of the Knights of the Round Table, known famously as the Knight of the Lake, who managed to tarnish a glorious legend towards the end of his life. He was the famous wielder of both Arondight and Brightkiller, as well as the fourth most skilled swordsmen of the entire round table, not to mention his undying love for and loyalty to his King, which caused him to sink into a deep depression after he "betrayed" her. Early Life Lancelot du Lac was born in France to a mother who was a commoner and a father who was some sort of nobility or royalty. Some believed that Lancelot was the illegitmate son of Merovech, the first King of the Franks, but that's unconfirmed, and Lancelot doesn't like to talk about his parents. While much of his young life is unknown, it is believed that it was filled mostly with unhappiness and neglect, which caused him to run away from home at the young age of 15. He eventually came to Great Britain, where he would remain for the rest of his life. Five years after his arrival he not only became a Knight of the Kingdom of Camelot, but he also met Elaine of Corbenic, who would become his wife. It was also around this time that he met Arthur Pendragon, whom he believed to be a man like everyone else, and developed a close friendship with him. This friendship was strong enough for Lancelot to choose to fight alongside Arthur when Camelot was invaded by the Pics and the Saxons, and was more than happy when Arthur's first choice as a member of his Knights of the Round Table was infact Lancelot himself. Lancelot also had a son with Elaine of Corbenic, Galahad, who not only became a Knight, but also a Knight of the Round, same as his father. Legend Lancelot was the fourth best swordsman in the Kingdom of Camelot, the second best Jouster, the best horseback rider, the most charismatic, and the most famous overall. His time as a Knight of Great Britain was mostly spent deeply in love with Elaine of Corbnic and the best friend and loyal ally of Arthur. Lancelot was Arthur's most trusted adviser besides Sir. Kay. He was described as Arthur's right hand, in the same way Kay was described as Arthur's left hand. He also commanded an entire league of lesser Knights, known as the Joyous Gard. In addition to that, he was Camelot's Master of Horse, the one, along with the aid of his Joyous Gard, who would raise every horse needed when Camelot went to war, and even trained other lesser Knights in the art of horseback riding, which he was masterful at. He was also known for being extremely handsom and attracting the attention of lots of women throughout the Kingdom becuase of his looks and his kindness. However, for most of his life, loyalty was the most important thing to him, probably due to the lack of loyalty his parents showed to him, and he would never betray his beloved life, at least not at the time. Lancelot was one of the few Knights of the Round of the fourth and final generation, along with Percival, Gawain, Galahad, Mordred, Kay, and Arthur himself, to gain worldwide recognition for his many achievements and quests which include, but are not limited to, holding the Holy Grail in his own hands; the only other three to do that were Percival, Galahad, and Gawain. Downfall/Death Lancelot's legend was filled with glorious praise and fantastic feats and achievements. However, the truth of the man's soul was much more conflicted. Despite being in love with Elaine of Corbenic, and being a man who valued his vows above all else, he ended up falling in love with Queen Guinevere. The one problem is that Guinevere was married to King Arthur, his lord and best friend. Because of this, Lancelot tried long and hard to surpress his romantic and lustful urges towards Guinevere, but it was too much for him to bare. This caused him to commit adultry with Guinevere, who felt the same way about him. They managed to keep their love affair secret for an entire year, until Sir. Agravain, a Knight of the Round, discovered their secret. Agravain was originally a spy hired by Morgan le Fay to help her bring down Arthur's rule, but he slowly grew more and more loyal to Arthur as time passed, and seeing Lancelot betray their King enraged him, to the point that he spent a long time trying to expose Lancelot's betrayal, which eventually succeeded. After the truth was out, however, a civil war caused by Lancelot's treachery and Guinevere's execution broke out, which Mordred took advantage of to bring the downfall of the Kingdom. Lancelot was originally imprisoned, but ended up breaking out in an attmept to save Guinevere from her execution, killing two of the Knights of the Round, Sir. Gaheris and Sir. Gareth, in the process, which made him an eternal enemy of their brother, Sir. Gawain. However, Guinevere was still executed in the end, and Lancelot was taken back to prison. Although imprisoned, Arthur, who refused to execute him due to the feelings of friendship they shared, despite Lancelot's pleads, allowed Lancelot to fight for him on the battlefield during the War for Camelot, which is where he died. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Destruction Abilities Skills Class Skills Heaven's Feel: Pollution: Black Blessing: Charisma: Demon of Mutation: Scream of Awe: Mad Enchantment: Magic Invulnrability: Personal Skills Eternal Arms Marksmenship: Protection of the Fairies: Combat Close-Ranged Combat Long-Ranged Combat Noble Phantasms For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die Without Empty Hands Arondight: Unfading Light of the Lake Falsecalibur: False Sword of Promised Victory, True Sword of Hateful Vengeance Relationships Gilgamesh Archer (Fate/Destruction) Angra Mainyu Shirou Emiya Illyasiviel von Einzbern Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Avenger Servants Category:Fate/Destruction Category:English Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists